The Kitchen is Mine
by Apatija
Summary: Rachel walks in on Ivy with Skimmer. Her reaction shocks her. Warnings: femslash, sexual content. Pairing: Rachel/Ivy, Skimmer/Ivy


A/N: Hello! I dont normally write Hollows fics, usually writing Harry Potter fics. This is a drabble I did without a beta (so my grammar is probably/likely off) do forgive me but betas take a while and I just wanted to have some fun with this while waiting for my beta to handle another story of mine :) Hope you enjoy!

_**Update:** Posted a sequel called "Bout Bloody Well Time" where the story is completed due to popular demand. :D_

* * *

My run had finished earlier than I expected and I found myself grinning broadly as I closed my car door and made my way to the church. It wasn't often that my runs were as simple as they appeared to be – and hell how often did they even _appear_ simple to begin with?

I had told Ivy and Jenks to take the night off on me. After all, it wasn't as if they needed to follow me around on my every run, though I'd never tell them I felt a small flicker of disappointment when they acquiesced so quickly but I guess Jenks wanted to spend more time with his family in the garden and Ivy was going to take advantage of some of the peace and quiet. I felt guilty taking up all their time and always putting them through my escapades.

I flinched at all the suicidal trips I'd taken, half out of bravado only to drag them along with me to some potential catastrophe. I always forgot that they could no more deny me protection from danger than I could them. They would always be there for me even if it killed them. And by God I was certainly a beacon for danger in the Hollows. But at least that run had gone well enough. The wife _had _been cheating on her husband with a vampire woman and I had the proof. I get my money and they deal with whatever issues they had.

Sighing softly to myself I opened the front door quietly, years of evolution embedded me with the need to make myself scarce and unobtrusive the dark.

My eyes adjusted to the room only to blink confusedly. The lights were on and someone was in my kitchen. Frowning, I froze in place, straining my ears and wishing I had Ivy's sense of hearing.

A sharp cry made me freeze rigid. _Ivy._ I wasted no time, thankful I already had some ever after spindled in my head before the run, and swiftly made my way to the kitchen.

My jaw dropped in horror.

The vamp pheromones were thick in the air and I felt my knees buckle when my scar lit up like the fourth of July. They were naked, on the floor, Ivy on top. I gasped sharply when I realized Ivy was wearing a strap on, pushing into Skimmer slow and deep, her gorgeous back taut and arched in the air. Both hands digging into the blonde woman's hips hard enough that the bruises were already black and angry.

There were droplets of blood all over the floor and suddenly I could taste the metallic flavour on my tongue. I grit my teeth, my crotch throbbing but my stomach twisting in nausea. _How dare she?!_

Inexplicable anger rose within me as my ears finally registered sound. The wet sloshing of Skimmer's sex, the slap of skin on skin, Skimmer's moans, Ivy's panting. Ivy's panting. Ivy's panting! Goddamn it!

"G-God yes..." Skimmer gasped, her hips jerking wildly. A spot in my lower stomach violently twitched with arousal when Ivy growled: like a fucking leopard. There was a trail of crimson running down Ivy's shoulder blade and the sickness intensified. I thought I was going to throw up right then and there. I _hated_ then. I hated Skimmer and I hated Ivy! _How dare she!_ My fists were white and I could barely contain myself.

_I hate you!_ It was vicious, it was aimed at Ivy, and I had no idea why.

The shock of emotion left me dazed like an idiot so I didn't even notice when suddenly Skimmer grabbed Ivy by the hair and brought her close.

I actually gagged when that fucking bitch sank her teeth into Ivy's throat. When Ivy cried out sharply in lust, tears I did not know I was holding back streaked down my cheeks. That she allowed that bitch to bite her. Bite her when she wouldn't even bite me. Intimately mixing their auras together on my kitchen floor! In our house!

Skimmers black eyes locked on mine in that instant, laughing at me, goading and cruel. Ivy's pace picked up and Skimmer bit deeper. A keening sound broke in the air and I knew, even as I ran from the room in a haze of betrayal and rage, that Ivy was nearing her end. Bringing that god-awful blond bitch with her.

I ran from the house, leaving the door open in my wake. I didn't even have the presence of mind to jump into the car. I just needed to run, run as far away as possible and maybe throw up on some street corner.

A voice in my head whispered confusing and irritating things in my head.

_Why does it matter? You knew they had to be sharing blood. You knew they had to be sleeping together. You knew... you knew..._

_No!_ I screamed silently. _It's not the same! It was my kitchen damn it! _I clung to the thought as close to me as possible as if somehow it really did make all the difference. As if catching them anywhere else would have made it bearable. It was _my_ kitchen. _Mine!_

I sobbed openly, never more confused than I was at that moment. I wanted to send Skimmer to the ever after, to personally oversee the demons that butchered her. And I wanted to... to... what? Hurt Ivy? My chest clenched in pain. I sat on the front lawn of some house, surprised to see I had run twelve blocks while in hysterics.

I didn't want to hurt Ivy.

_What do you want then?_

"Ivy..."


End file.
